Going Crazy!
by Rogue Schneider
Summary: Saitama doesn't visit Bang's dojo. As a result, he isn't called for the emergency meeting of the Heroes Organization. How will the other heroes fare against Lord Boros without their strongest fighter by their side?
1. Prologue

**Going Crazy!**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

"So..." Bang muttered. "He couldn't come?"

Genos shook his head.

"No. He said that he had some urgent business to attend to."

The S-class veteran nodded thoughtfully. He felt a small tinge of disappointment at not having the opportunity to meet the man with such overwhelming strength once again.

"Did he give any reasons?"

"Not exactly. While we were on our way here, someone sent him a text message. That's when he told me that he had work to do and that he'd _try_ to join us later."

 _"_ He _better_ not come." Bang's sole disciple Charanko snarled. "...Stupid B-class...thinking he's such a hotshot."

Bang sighed. Sometimes, he wished he'd not spoilt Charanko so badly.

"Charanko, you blithering idiot! Watch your tongue!" Bang growled. "Saitama is many times stronger than me!"

Charanko looked dumbfounded. "Many times stronger than you?"

"Yes" Genos quipped. "Master is much more powerful than he looks."

Charanko was silent for a moment. Devious thoughts rose to his mind.

 _'Hmm... I'm Master Bang's disciple and this blondie is the B-class's puppy. If I beat him, It'll mean that Master is a better teacher than him!"_

Chuckling silently at his plan, Charanko tiptoed towards Genos, who was looking in the opposite direction. Bang arched an eyebrow, but kept mum.

When he was a few feet away from the blonde cyborg, he let loose, surging forward, determined to beat the living hell out of the imbeciles who looked down at his master.

A second later, he lay on the floor, covered with bruises from head to toe, one black eye and a nose which was bent at an unnatural angle.

Genos frowned at him before turning to Bang inquiringly.

Bang brought his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry. My disciple tends to think more with his heart than his brain. I apologize on his behalf."

Genos nodded, but his frown didn't disappear. "I thought your disciples were stronger..."

"They were. But we had an accident of sorts."

Genos blinked. "An accident? What happened?"

Bang's eyes met Genos'.

"Garou happened."

Suddenly, the doors burst open and a man in a black suit rushed in.

"Mr Silver Fang!" He yelled, trying to wipe the sweat off his brow, but failing miserably because his glasses got in the way. "An emergency summons has been issued to all S-class heroes! Please report to headquarters immediately."

His eyes panned to the right, landing on Genos. "Ah... and the same goes for you, Mr Genos! We need all the strength we can get."

Genos felt a chill run down his spine. For some reason, this gave him a bad feeling. He would have been much more comfortable if Master had been with him.

But where was Master?

* * *

Saitama walked up to the edge of the cliff, panting slightly.

"Whew.." He muttered in relief. "I finally found him.."

Standing in front of him was a person wearing a grey hoodie. Not an inch of his skin was exposed. Even his eyes were concealed by some cheap brand of sunglasses. He gave out a menacing aura- the type no one would want to mess with.

But for obvious reasons, Saitama didn't notice any of it.

He cleared his throat "Umm.. hello.."

The man raised a hand, acknowledging the greeting, but not turning back.

Saitama frowned. Didn't this guy have any manners, acting as if Saitama wasn't there even though _he_ was the one who had called Saitama there in the first place?

The awkward silence hung in the air. Saitama resisted the temptation to dig his nose.

"Were you the one who sent me the message?" He inquired. "

The person nodded.

A pause.

Saitama's brows furrowed.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

The man smiled. "Who am I? That isn't particularly important is it? The real question is...who are you?"


	2. Balarast

**Going Crazy!**

* * *

 **Balarast**

* * *

S Class Rank 6- Metal Knight hid behind a rock as he watched the two combatants face each other.

He was well aware of the story told by their stats and knew that in a direct confrontation he would not stand a chance against either.

But to Metal Knight, this hardly presented a problem. This was a reconnaissance mission after all, and there was no way they would spot him.

His sources had directed him here, for some unfathomable reason, though Metal Knight couldn't imagine either of the two having intel regarding the Hero Associations greatest secret.

It had been five years now, since he had started searching for that source of power which was known only to the highest officials of the Hero Associations.

Five years since he had began his quest to find the ultimate weapon- Earth's last trump card against evil.

Some people claimed that it was a legend. They claimed that _he_ wasn't real. But Metal Knight knew better.

After all, he'd seen that hero with his very eyes.

His speaker crackled to life, picking up the voice signals from his drone planted a 100 meters ahead.

* * *

"What do you mean who am I?" Saitama demanded. "I already know who I am! Why would I need your help for something like that?"

The man paused for a second. He glared at Saitama as if he was stupid.

"When I said that, I was talking about your potential! Not who you are now!" He growled.

Saitama frowned. He took a second to process what was going on.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded, his face as expressionless as usual. "I thought you called me here to show me something! But it looks like you're just some weird sales marketing guy with a weird strategy. I'm out of here."

He turned around, but before he could leave, a hand grabbed his shoulder and rooted him to the spot.

Saitama's interest was piqued. He'd never felt such a potent grip before.

He stared at the person with a new-found interest, and his expression was no longer a goofy one.

The man in grey chortled.

"Fine. I have no choice but to show you my _true_ identity." He said, bringing his hands towards his hood as if to pull it off.

"But you said your identity wasn't important." Saitama protested.

The man froze. The way his expression changed was almost comical.

"Did I say that?" He asked Saitama.

Saitama frowned. The respect he had developed for this man was slowly fading away.

"Yes, you did. About five minutes ago."

The man blinked. He took off his sunglasses and wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Wow..." He muttered. "It must have been the heat..."

He stared at Saitama once again, his eyes black as obsidian.

Then he pulled of his hood.

Saitama stood rooted to the spot, his face unable to convey the utter chaos in his mind.

The man had a prominent nose. His face seemed a bit wrinkled from age, but he still retained the vigor of his youth.

But that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was that there was not a single speck of hair on his head. He was completely bald.

"No" Saitama choked, taking a step back.

This couldn't be happening. It simply wasn't possible. His eyes must be lying.

"Are you...are you my father?"

Suddenly, the man was wracked by a horrendous fit of coughing. He fell to his knees and grabbed his throat, spluttering incoherently.

"Nonsense!" He yelled. "How in the world did you come up with a silly idea? Do I look that old to you?"

Saitama felt a familiar sensation run up his spine. A sensation which he'd experienced as a child whenever the teacher yelled at him for being unable to do basic addition without using his fingers.

In other words, he felt stupid.

"I'm sorry." He muttered "It was a mistake on my behalf."

His words seemed to reassure the man, for a smile crept up his face and he stood tall.

"Very well then..." He said, spreading his legs across the ground and adopting a fighting stance. "Let's get started."

Saitama narrowed his eyebrows. "Get started? With what? I don't even know who you ar-"

BANG!

A single punch connected with his chest and sent Saitama flying away. He crashed into a gigantic rock which collapsed and crumbled upon him.

The man chuckled, stretching his hands into the air.

"My name is Balarast." He thundered. "But the world knows me by another name. They know me as Bla-"

A streak of yellow and red zipped out from the debris and collided against the man with such an intensity that he dug a huge trench into the ground.

Balarast looked up and spotted Saitama standing over him, a dull look on his face.

"I'm sorry" Saitama said. "I didn't get the last part."

Balarast stood up and brushed the dirt from his pants.

His eyes met Saitama's and the two of them faced each-other in a silent stare-down.

Then they were gone, leaving two smoking craters in the ground as they flew at each-other.

A second later, the valley was rocked with explosions.


End file.
